


Your Blue Eyes (looking into mine)

by euphoriaseoks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate AU, based on a tweet i saw, merry christmas monica!, this is just a cute short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaseoks/pseuds/euphoriaseoks
Summary: “Move, fuckface.” Dan hisses, annoyed with everything and everyone and-“Uhm, excuse me?” says the guy, turning around swiftly, and Oh.Blue.Icy blue.Well, fuck.Or: the one where when people turn 18, they're given a shirt in the colour of their soulmate's eyes, embroidered with the first words said soulmate says to them.Or Or: the one where Dan is kind of really rude, but that's okay.





	Your Blue Eyes (looking into mine)

**Author's Note:**

> For Monica (because you listened to me yell about this idea and then persuaded me to write it)  
> Happy early Christmas, I love you!
> 
> (yes the title is a Taylor Swift lyric, no I didn't do this for Mon (okay maybe I did))

Dan Howell is cursed. Okay, technically he isn’t, but there must be a reason for this dilemma.

See, today is his 18th birthday- and he’s staring at an icy blue shirt, perfectly fitted to his body, that says “uhm, excuse me?” in small, cursive writing right over where his heart is when he wears it.

The problem isn’t the design, the shirt looks pretty good, and the colour is rather pretty. The problem is the writing. The problem is that Dan works at ASDA, and hears “excuse me?” about sixteen times per hour.

The problem is that he’s supposed to find his soulmate with the knowledge that whoever they are, their eyes are this exact shade of blue, and their first words to him will be “uhm, excuse me?”

Dan is well and truly cursed.

  

* * * 

 

The first time someone says the words printed on that damn blue shirt, he flinches, his heart skipping several beats, and turns around. He stares into the face of an elderly lady, who, admittedly, looks kind, but a bit… too old for Dan personally. Sure, soulmates don’t have to be romantic, his uncle had been married before he’d met his soulmate, and the two have nothing but platonic love between them. Still, Dan had hoped for a soulmate closer to his age, someone he could fall in love with and- oh.

The lady’s eyes are a warm, soft brown. Dan almost lets out a sigh of relief until he remembers he’s currently at work (and “not being paid for just standing around, Daniel, and if I catch you napping under a desk _one more time-_ “), and provides help.

 

* * * 

 

By the second time, he’s a bit more prepared. This time, the words are uttered by a little girl, holding a giant _Minnie Mouse_ balloon, and before Dan can start to panic, he looks for the giveaway. Her eyes are blue, but more of a dark blue, that are now beginning to fill with tears.

“I lost my mum,” she says before promptly bursting into tears, and Dan’s completely overtaxed with the situation. Then again, that’s nothing new.

 

 * * * 

 

 

Dan is honestly well and truly _fucked._ It’s October, he has 10 minutes to get to class and the station is absolutely packed with tourists, commuters and students, and there’s no way in hell he’ll manage to catch the tram to uni. Fuck his alarm clock for running out of battery during the night, fuck today for being a Monday, fuck the entire universe, and especially fuck that guy standing in front of him that just won’t fucking step aside to let Dan through.

“Move, fuckface.” Dan hisses, annoyed with everything and everyone and-

“Uhm, excuse me?” says the guy, turning around swiftly, and _Oh._

Blue.

_Icy blue._

Well, fuck.

“Uh,” Dan stammers, his cheeks growing pink, his palms starting to sweat. The other guy, who somehow is taller than Dan, just smiles.

“Nice to finally meet you,” he says, extending a hand: “I’m Phil.”

“Da- Dan,” Dan chokes out and tries to force his lips to form a smile.

Phil grins, his tongue poking out the slightest bit, his face lighting up, and Dan can’t help but think that he is absolutely, stunningly beautiful.

Maybe he’d been to quick to tell the universe to go fuck itself.

 

 * * * 

 

 

A few weeks later, when Dan is laying on Phil’s bare chest, breathing heavily while trying to come down from the high, the older man chuckles quietly, his hand stroking Dan’s hair.

“I can’t believe you made me run around wearing a shirt that says ‘MOVE, FUCKFACE’ in big red letters for almost five years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you all have a good last week of 2017 and an amazing 2018!


End file.
